


too busy being yours

by mykmyk



Series: constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you [1]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: High School AU. Mark has a crush on Gordo, but is too shy (scared!) to ask him out. So he comes up with a brilliant plan.





	too busy being yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you have to know that I am a sucker for high school AUs. And for stupid boys. So that's that. And I really wanted to see Mark and Gordo young, stupid and in love. And happy. Just happy.  
No beta'd and English is not my first language so I am really sorry if my grammar is all over the place.   
And massive, massive thanks to Maeve, the biggest cheerleader of this fic (series?). ILY
> 
> Title from "Do I Wanna Know" Arctic Monkeys because it's such a Margo song.

"You are staring. Again," said Thomas. He looked like he wasn't sure if Mark was being creepy, pathetic or entertaining.

And yes, Mark knew he was staring. But how was he supposed to not stare when Gordo Livingstone was sitting two tables down from him? And he was wearing this tight, long sleeved top. It was Mark's favourite. The print on the sleeves was roses and thorns. It almost looked like Gordo had tattoos. 

"Just ask him out already."

Mark looked at his brother. "It's not that easy," he said.

"It looks pretty easy to me. You walk to his table, ask him if he wants to go out with you. He says yes and you have a boyfriend. Problem solved."

"And what if he says no?"

"Then you can move on. Problem solved as well."

Mark sighed. Thomas really thought it was so easy. And maybe it was, and Mark was just overthinking stuff. 

"Listen, Mark. You are really not helping yourself with this pining. You have liked him for ages. Just do something about it." 

Thomas was right. Mark had liked Gordo for ages. He could remember the day he really noticed Grodo for the first time.

Over a year ago, their genius P.E teacher had an amazing idea to play soccer. It had been raining all morning so the pitch was wet and muddy, but they still had to play outside. Mark had been on the same team as Gordo. They had won, Mark had scored the last goal. 

After the match, Gordo had touched his arm and said, "Good game, Mark."

Mark remembered that everything had smelled like dirt, leaves and rain. And Gordo Livingstone had been touching his arm, with gentle smile on his face. 

And that's how it all started. Since then Mark couldn't help himself and started to stare at Gordo. And think about him. And daydream about him. 

But he never really did anything about his crush. The thought about asking Gordo out was paralyzing him. So he did nothing. Well, he tried to move on, once, but it didn’t work too well. And it was getting on Thomas's nerves. 

"If you are not quick he will get himself a boyfriend. Elizabeth said that she had seen him kissing this guy from college at Tim's party last month."

Mark had seen him kissing the guy as well. That's why he agreed to go out with Dale. 

Dale had asked him out two days after the party. Mark had agreed because it seemed like a good idea. If he couldn’t be with Gordo (because he was too shy to ask him out), he could try to move on and date a nice guy. Or just Dale. Dale would have to do. For now.

They had decided to go to cinema. 

And of course Gordo and his friends had had the same idea. 

When Gordo had noticed them, something strange had happened to his face. He had looked almost hurt. But Mark hadn't had time to think about it, because Dale had grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek.

The date had been fine. Absolutely fine. The film had been interesting and funny. After cinema they had decided to grab something to eat. And it had been fine as well. And the goodbye kiss had been nice and sweet.

The next again day at lunchtime Rico had tripped Dale and he had landed on his face. The whole cafeteria had laughed. 

"I am so sorry! It's this stupid growth spurt! I have no control over my limbs! I am so so sorry!" 

"Fuck off!"

Dale had asked Mark for a second date. Mark had said no. It hadn’t felt like moving on. More like betraying Gordo, which was stupid, because there wasn’t anything between them. 

Mark sighed again.

“It’s just… He makes me so nervous. And he is always with his friends. Always! I can’t just go there and ask him out! What if they all laugh at me? What if…?”

“Okay, now you are just being stupid, Mark,” Thomas interrupted him. “Gordo might be a dick, but I don’t think he would laugh at you just because you asked him out. You are just making excuses for yourself. And one day it really will be too late and you will have to date dipshits like Dale.”

“I thought you liked Dale! And anyway, it was only one date.”

“Nevermind. I am just saying that you should grow a pair and ask him out. Next time you see him alone.”

“Yeah, easier said than done”.  
Thomas didn’t say anything, just shook his head and focused on his lunch.

Mark stole another look at Gordo. He was eating his lunch, some sad looking sandwich he bought at the cafeteria. He never brought his own lunch. But Mark had seen that Rico, Chris and Tanner always shared with him.

Mark would love to share his lunch with Gordo. Something nicer than a sandwich with some soggy lettuce. They could go out for their lunch. Eat in Mark’s car. Make out in the back sit. 

Mark stopped eating. He was a fucking idiot! Why he never thought about it before was beyond him.

Mark had a car.

Gordo worked at Marty’s. The only garage in Green Creek. Where he repaired cars. And Mark had a car. A car that he could take to Marty’s and ask Gordo to have a look, because there was something wrong with.. with.. with something. And then Mark could ask him out. 

It was a perfect solution to his problem!

_____

It wasn’t a perfect solution to his problem, because there was nothing wrong with his car. His brand new and perfectly working car. It was too early for an oil change. It didn’t make any strange noises. It was working just fine. 

That’s why Mark spent the rest of his day thinking what he could break that wouldn’t look too suspicious. Or was too dangerous. 

Finally he decided that a tire puncture was the best that he could do. Easy to make, easy to fix. 

____

Mark took a deep breath. He was going to drive to Marty’s. He was going to ask Gordo to fix his tire. And then he was going to ask him out. 

He looked at himself at the mirror. Was the tie too much? He wanted to look good for Gordo. 

Another deep breath. It was now or never.

He drove to Marty’s very carefully. The puncture he had made wasn’t too big, but still. There was a screw in his tire.

Mark parked at the parking lot at Marty’s and left the car. He went inside the building. And there he was, Gordo Livingstone, sitting at the desk and writing something on computer. 

“Umm… Hello?” said Mark, suddenly unsure if it was a good idea at all.

Gordo looked at him. He didn’t smile. Mark felt like running away.

“Yeah?” 

“I am wondering if you can help me with my car?” Mark knew that he sounded pathetic.

“That’s what we do here. What’s wrong with it?”

“There is a puncture in my tire.”

“Okay, let’s have a look,” said Gordo and stood up. Mark’s heart started to beat faster and faster. He was coming to him!

They went outside to Mark’s car. 

“Which tire is it?” asked Gordo.

“Front left.”

Gordo kneeled down. Mark tried and failed not to look at his ass.

“Yeah, I can see a screw here. Hmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing. The screw just got stuck here, but there is no puncture at all,” said Gordo. “Did you even look at it?”

Mark felt that his cheeks were getting red.

“Umm, not really? I mean, I saw a screw in my tire and I didn’t want to touch it. You know, just in case if I made it worse?”

Gordo got up and was walking to him, again.

“Didn’t want to get your hands dirty before your date?”

“What date?”

Now Gordo looked a bit uncertain.

“Well, you are all dressed up, so I thought you were going on a date with Dale again.”

There was something in Gordo’s voice when he said it. Like he didn’t like the thought of Mark dating Dale. It gave Mark some hope.

“Oh. Oh! No, no I am not going for a date with Dale. It was only one time! Nothing interesting, really!”

“Some other guy then?”

Gordo looked like he didn’t want to think about Mark dating anyone else either. 

It was now or never.

“There is no date. Not with Dale, not with anyone else. There is no puncture because I put this screw into my tire and I was scared to push it too much.”

“What the fuck?”

Mark couldn’t believe what he just said. It really couldn’t get any worse.

“I have fancied you since that soccer match last year, when you touched my arm and said “good game, Mark” and you smiled at me and all I could think about was your smile and that the air smelled like dirt, leaves and rain. I never stopped thinking about you, but I was too shy and scared to speak to you, and I went for this date with Dale to stop thinking about you, because you kissed this guy at Tim’s party and oh my god Gordo, I have to stop speaking right now.”

Gordo just kept looking at him. For a second Mark thought that he made a huge mistake.

“I kissed this guy because I wanted to stop thinking about you.”

Mark felt like his heart missed a beat.

“I hated seeing you with Dale at the cinema. That’s why Rico tripped him. And because Dale is a dick and no one likes him.”

Mark couldn’t argue with it.

“So…”

“So. There is nothing wrong with your car.”

“Yes.”

“And I finish at six.”  
“Yes?”

“Yes. So you can pick me up. And we can go out somewhere?”

“Yes, please!” Gordo raised his eyebrows. “I mean, yes, that sounds good. Six o’clock. I will be here.”

“Great. Now fuck off, I have other cars to repair.”

“Fucking off right now.”

“And Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep the tie on.”


End file.
